¿Alguien quiere ahogar sus penas en café?
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Cafeteria Au, El unico lugar donde un grupo de amigas se pueden juntar a hablar de sus desgracias amorosas... ¿Buscas un lugar asi? Esta Cafeteria es el lugar que buscas


**Este Fic participa en el reto de fanfics "Love live y Love live Sunshine" en la categoría "Cafeteria AU"**

"¿ _Alguien quiere ahogar sus penas en café?"_

¿Alguna vez sentiste que algo no sale como quieres o que las cosas siempre van por el lado incorrecto? No es raro, es de lo mas normal que hay, pero a la vez no te quedas con esos pensamientos dentro de ti, siempre tienes con quien desquitarlos, ya sea con un peluche, familia o amigas, este ultimo es el que veremos de cerca, el como un grupo de amigas siempre desahogan sus penas mutuamente en un solo lugar.

 **CAFETERIA OTONOKIZAKA**

Así es, una cafetería común y corriente que en cierto punto se convirtió en el lugar de quejas mas grande para unos ciertos grupos de chicas muy peculiares, sin excepción alguna cuando tocan aquel lugar solo se centran en sus penas y desgracias por mas ridículas o patéticas que parezcan.

Empezamos esta Historia con 3 chicas las cuales en estos momentos apenas van entrando a el restaurante .

La primera tenia un cabello color morado intenso, esta portaba una mirada color esmeralda mientras que a la vez tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso el cual era acompañado de una gran sonrisa algo burlesca en su rostro, ella era Nozomi Tojo una chica de 20 años la cual en estos momentos cursaba la universidad estudiando astronomía lo cual se le daba muy bien.

La segunda era la mas pequeña con apenas 18 años de edad, un pelo color anaranjado corto pero que le quedaba completamente a la perfección, sus ojos eran como un par de soles pues estos tenían un color amarillo bastante intenso, la chica tenia un cuerpo delgado y ejercitado mientras que su sonrisa reflejaba entusiasmo en todo momento, ella era Rin Hoshizora, actual estudiante de la universidad en la carrera de veterinaria cosa que le quedaba a la perfección por su amor a los animales.

La ultima que pasaba era mas bien conocida como la mejor arquera de Akibahara, un pelo tan azul como el mar, lo cual es gracioso por el nombre que esta porta al referirse al mismísimo mar, sus ojos eran color cafés, bastantes normales pero eso no restaban lo hermosa que era, su semblante era mas bien algo maduro pues a diferencia de las otras dos que se inclinaban por lo bromista o animado ella solo se limitaba a poner la sonrisa mas normal que poseía ya que le alegraba tener a aquellas dos a su lado, Umi Sonoda, una chica que en estos momentos tiene 19 años siendo la de "En medio" si lo ponemos así, ella estudia literatura en una universidad bastante prestigiosa además de ser la próxima heredera de su dojo.

Estas entraban cada una con su respectivo uniforme de su universidad pues no cursaban en la misma escuela por lo que variaba un poco la vestimenta, pero se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo en la preparatoria pues ahí se hicieron grandes amigas al punto de casi ser hermanas.

Ya adentro sin problema alguno encontraron una mesa que como de costumbre como les gustaba estaba a un lado de la ventana, el lugar era pequeño pero acogedor pues al no ser tan grande este no atraía una cantidad inmensa de gente como otros cafés de la zona.

-Buenas tardes- se acerco una chica de pelo gris corto la cual vestía una camisa de botones manga larga color blanca y una falda color negro además de su típica libreta mientras que las otras tres se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas –Hoshizora-san, Tojo-san y Sonoda-san, es un gusto verlas aquí de nuevo- dijo la chica acompañada de una sonrisa pues ya era costumbre tener a las chicas ahí casi a diario.

-Igualmente, es un gusto- dijo Umi de una manera cortes como de costumbre con la chica.

\- Hola You-chan Nya~- hablo animadamente la peli naranja con su sonrisa gatuna y tono animado.

-La pequeña You-chan, como siempre trabajando hoy-.

-Jejeje, bueno Tojo-san, ustedes siempre vienen el día que trabajo así que no es del todo mi culpa- hablo animadamente la chica.

-HEY YOU HAY MAS CLIENTES!- la voz de un hombre resonó en el lugar mientras que la chica al darse cuenta solo volteo a ver a su jefe para de inmediato asentir algo nerviosa.

-Que van a ordenar?- pregunto divertida –Por favor elijan rápido antes de que mi jefe me quiera matar-.

Ante el comentario las tres chicas rieron para luego solo mirar divertida a la peli gris que la atendía.

-Lo de siempre para mi- comento Nozomi para luego mirar a sus dos acompañantes.

-A mi también lo mismo- hablo Umi.

-Yo también quiero eso Nya~-.

Ante el comentario de las chicas la peli gris solo anoto el pedido en su libreta mientras que ahora solo se iba no sin antes hacer su típico movimiento "Yousoro".

Las chicas después de que la peli gris se fuera solo suspiraron algo mas calmadas por tener su privacidad, no es como que la gente les molestara o algo pero cuando se trataban de los temas que querían hablar en esos momentos no era lo mejor tener a alguien ajeno en el lugar.

-Entonces….. Empezamos?- preguntaba Nozomi con una sonrisa irritada como si le hubieran jugado un mala broma hace poco mientras que sus compañeras cada una con un gesto diferente pero sombrío asentían.

Rin tenia un aura de depresión sobre ella la cual la hacia verse muy divertida a la vez que su cara reflejaba un claro "Nya….." desanimado –Si….-.

Por su parte la arquera solo tenia un gesto deprimido como si tuviera uno de sus típicos bloqueos mentales para escribir pero este caso era de algo muy diferente –Creo que seria buena idea…..-.

-En ese caso..- dijo Nozomi mientras que buscaba en su mochila para sacar algo que se puso en su mano –¿Las usamos?-.

Ante lo que dijo la peli morada las dos asintieron mientras que al igual iban a su mochila para sacar algo que todas se pusieron en sus manos sin excepción alguna.

Estas cosas que se pusieron eran nada mas ni nada menos que marionetas, si, marionetas por mas tonto que suene, pero cada una de las que portaban las chicas era diferente a la que portaba la chica siguiente, por ejemplo….

Nozomi, llevaba una marioneta que tenia un pelo rubio este atado en cola de caballo , mientras Umi tenia a una peli gris la cual solo tenia un moño en el lado derecho de su pelo y un pequeño mechón que sobresalía sobre lo demás, por ultimo Rin con la marioneta mas sencilla pues esta solo tenia un corto cabello castaño pues en expresiones todas tenían una expresión similar.

Normalmente te preguntarías para que llevaban una marioneta como esa, pero la respuesta era tan simple que no merecía ser validada la pregunta, la simple respuesta era por que… con ellas se quejaban de la respectiva persona que representaba su marioneta.

-¿Quien empieza?- pregunto la arquera a lo que Nozomi solo alzo levemente la mano pero sin animo alguno mientras sostenía su marioneta de Eli en su mano.

-Ahora que hizo Nya….- pregunto Rin sin su animo usual mientras miraba a Nozomi que se estaba preparando para relatar.

-Esta semana… Ella…. ELLA SIEMPRE DICE QUE NO ES GAY! CUANDO CLARAMENTE LO ES!- Casi grito Nozomi por lo bajo con suma desesperación mientras que miraba a su marioneta –Soy Elicchi y no soy gay Nozomi, pero no te veo como una amiga, ¡al demonio con eso!- decía mientras movía su marioneta como si imitara a la rubia cosa que solo le dio gracia a las otras dos chicas.

-Bueno tampoco es como si a todas el aceptar que tuviéramos esos gustos nos hubiera sido fácil- comento Umi.

-A mi no se me dificulto Nya~-.

-a mi tampoco- apoyo la peli morada mientras que solo le sonrió a la arquera –Tu fuiste la única que le costo aceptarlo- ante dicho comentario no esta de mas decir que Umi se puso casi como un tomate del rostro pues era cierto, todas las chicas que estaban sentadas en la mesa tenían gustos un tanto diferentes a los que una mujer normalmente tendrían.

-E-Ese no es el punto- se intento defender –M-Mejor sigue con tu historia- le dijo Umi ya con el rostro al rojo vivo y si ganas de pelear o mejor dicho de que se burlaran de ella.

-En fin….- prosiguió Nozomi –Hace una semana me dijo que no me veía como solo una amiga, luego la bese, luego casi lo hacemos en mi casa, ¡pero sigue diciendo que no es Gay! ¡¿Como demonios puedes hacer eso y decir que eres Hetero?!

-Hacer que cosa Nya~- pregunto con inocencia la peli naranja cosa que Umi solo negó diciendo con su mirada "no quieres saberlo" la peli naranja al entender el mensaje solo pensó en otra cosa – ¿Y por que no te le declaras?-.

-Ya lo hice, hace 3 días…..- dijo vencida mientras que miraba a la muñeca rubia.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Umi.

-Que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo….- comento ya con un tono derrotado –Acepta tu homosexualidad de una vez….-

Las dos chicas solo se vieron divertidas por el estado de la mayor pues era evidente que Eli y Nozomi eran perfectas desde hace mucho, Nozomi y Eli estudiaban en la misma universidad aunque estaban en diferentes clases pero fue amor a primera vista , solo faltaba que pasara lo que decía Nozomi, que aceptara su homosexualidad.

-Al menos no te dio una respuesta definitiva- comento Umi divertida pues ya sabia cual seria la respuesta de la rubia.

-Solo (Censura) y ya Nya~- ante lo que dijo Rin las dos mayores solo la vieron con unos ojos que decían "Espera…. Repite eso por favor" –¿Que?-.

-Sus pedidos - comento una chica de pelo gris que llegaba por fin con las bebidas y algunos pasteles que solían pedir cuando iban a aquel café –Disfrútenlos- dijo la chica para retirarse.

Después de unos momentos de silencio todas comenzaron a tomar de sus respectivas bebidas las cuales estaban servidas en tazas y comían un poco de pastel.

-Bien- dijo Nozomi por fin hablando de nuevo –Te toca Rin-chan, cuéntanos tus desgracias -.

Ante el comentario de la chica la peli naranja solo se entristeció un poco y este se mostraba en el puchero que en estos momentos mostraba.

Esta solo se puso la marioneta en la mano la cual tenia la forma de cierta castaña que traia loca a la Neko desde hacia un tiempo.

-¿Ahora que paso con Hanayo?- pregunto Umi ya esperando que la chica hablara pues esta tenia un semblante molesto.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- pregunto Nozomi igual de divertida.

-Siempre estoy en segundo plano para ella Nya….- comento Rin con un tono algo triste –Tiene a alguien mas-.

El comentario de la chica solo hizo que las sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeras se desvanecieran de golpe por un gesto de pena y sorpresa.

-¿Alguien mas?- pregunto Umi con un tono que intentaba no tocar una fibra sensible.

-Si….- dijo mientras que buscaba de nueva cuenta en su mochila para sacar algo, este era un…. – ¡EL ARROZ ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE YO NYA!- lo que había sacado era un plato de arroz a escala el cual sostuvo con la marioneta de Hanayo –¡QUIERE MAS AL ARROZ QUE A MI!- se quejo mientras luego vio el títere en su mano –"Kayocchin ¿quieres que vayamos a pasear?" "Claro Rin-chan conozco un buen lugar de arroz cerca"- la chica imitaba lo que probablemente era una conversación con su amor de universidad Hanayo Koizumi, una castaña que socializo fácilmente con la peli naranja.

El como la chica lo expreso solo hizo que sus dos compañeras rompieran en carcajadas muy notorias las cuales le quitaron la seriedad al momento.

-Bueno, sabes que es su comida favorita- comento Nozomi divertida.

-Si, pero toda la semana aunque hayamos hablado mas solo hablo de arroz, arroz, arroz, juro que si vuelvo a escuchar la palabra arroz me hare alérgica Nya-.

-Arroz-.

-No ayudas Nozomi- le reclamo Umi a la peli morada que al parecer tenia la intención de fastidiar a la pequeña del grupo lo cual le solía salir bastante bien, la peli azul miro a Rin – ¿No crees que deberías de tener mas paciencia con ella? Digo apenas llevas un año conociéndola, tal vez no sepa de que hablar contigo del todo-.

-Pero ella toda la semana me busco, pero cuando parecía que íbamos a hablar de algo normal ¡siempre terminamos en la historia del arroz antes de cristo!- se quejo mientras que veía a su marioneta la cual sostenía el mini plato de arroz el cual cabe decir que se lo quito y lo lanzo a la basura.

-Por dios, debe haber algo bueno, siempre eres exagerada Rin-.

–Pero…. bueno al menos creo que hablamos mas a menudo-.

-¿ya ves?- pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa maternal –Solo dale tiempo, veras que hablara mas normalmente contigo-.

Luego de un poco mas de burlas a Rin pasaron a interrogar a Umi la cual al parecer era la que mas decidida estaba en sus sentimientos.

-Entonces….. ¿ya te le declaraste?- pregunto Rin con un tono divertido.

Hace una semana por lo menos la peli azul había dicho que se iba a declarar a la peli gris que tanto le gustaba, era una amiga de la infancia pero por alguna razón Umi no lograba reunir el valor para que eso que tanto quería pasara.

-No…-.

-Pero dijiste que lo harías esta semana-.

-Lo se, Lo se,- dijo mientras veía la marioneta de Kotori que tenia en su mano –Pero mírenla- les mostro la marioneta –Es tan linda que no puedo encontrar el momento adecuado y cuando creo que lo tengo solo me paralizo como si algún veneno entrara en mi "Umi-chan" "Onegai" Es tan linda que no soy capaz de hacer nada al respecto - se quejo la peli azul con un tono pesimista –soy una cobarde-.

-Vamos, Vamos- Nozomi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –Debe haber muchos momentos para que lo puedas hacer-.

-¡PERO HONOKA!- hablando de su otra amiga de la infancia –Se la pasa pegada a Kotori ya que van en la misma universidad y nunca encuentro el momento para estar a solas con ella….. Si fuéramos algún grupo o algo les juro que le daría la peor rutina de su vida-.

-No te desquites con la gente inocente Nya-.

-Ara ara- se quejo Nozomi negando lentamente con la cabeza –Tu si eres un poco indecisa-.

-¿Que?-.

-Digo, Rin y yo tenemos nuestros métodos pero tu eres muy lenta….-

-¡¿LENTA?! – grito mientras se levantaba –¡ TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE UNA RUSA LLAMADA ELI, TU DE UNA ARROCERA LLAMADA HANAYO! ¡¿Y SE QUEJAN POR QUE A MI ME GUSTE UNA PAJARITA?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Es genial que encontraras esta cafetería Kotori-chan- hablaba una chica de pelo color jengibre mientras que comía un pedazo de pan, esta poseía una mirada color azul como el cielo mientras que su rostro reflejaba ingenuidad, conocida como la come pan o por su nombre Kousaka Honoka, es una chica de 19 años la cual en estos momento cursa la universidad con Kotori una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia.

-Lo encontré mientras venia de mi trabajo jeje- comento su amiga, la chica de pelo gris largo, la cual tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel los cuales eran muy llamativos, esta era Minami Kotori , una de las chicas mas lindas que existían en el mundo, esta al igual que su amiga tenia 19 años y cursaba en la misma universidad mas no misma clase.

-Es cierto, y además sirven un buen café- ahora hablo una castaña mientras que daba un sorbo a su taza de café con mucha sutileza, esta chica de pelo color castaño y ojos purpuras era conocida como Hanayo Koizumi, la Arrocera, la elegida del arroz y muchos apodos mas, esta es una gran amiga de Kousaka Honoka y de Minami Kotori por el simple hecho de que fue su Kouhai en la preparatorio por lo que termino formando una gran amistad con aquellas dos chicas.

\- ¿Algo mas que les pueda servir?- pregunto una chica de pelo gris que venia con su típico atuendo de mesera, la chica para ellas era agradable y sobre todo carismática.

-Por el momento todo esta bien- hablo Kotori con un tono amable y cortes.

-Aunque un pastel de chocolate no estaría mal-.

-¡Honoka!- le reclamaron sus amigas pues ya seria el sexto pastel que comía en el transcurso de su estancia en aquel restaurant.

-¿Qué?

-¿una rebanada de pastel? Enseguida se lo traigo- hablo la chica para luego alejarse rápidamente.

-¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que Sonoda-san nos puso a dieta por tu culpa?- pregunto la castaña con cierto semblante algo aterrado –No fue bonito…..-

Ante eso después de unas cuantas risas y una que otra broma sobre la obesidad que tendría Honoka si seguía consumiendo tantas calorías las chicas solo pasaron a hablar de temas al azar, habían considerado invitar a Umi, pero esta habia dicho que estaba ocupada, por lo que en su lugar invitaron a Hanayo, aunque ya la habían considerado invitar desde antes.

-¿Qué tal les fue en la semana?- pregunto Hanayo con algo de curiosidad.

-Pues…. Muchos trabajos y demasiada tarea- se quejaba Kotori –Además de un problema personal…..-

-por mi parte creo que no tengo demasiados trabajos y tampoco tengo tareas, pero si tengo un problema con cierta idol que es un poco densa- se quejo Honoka mientras que hacia un puchero para luego tomar un pedazo de su pastel que no estaban seguras de cuando llego.

-Y-Ya veo- dijo Hanayo algo incomoda pues al parecer toco fibras sensibles de las dos chicas –A mi me ha ido bien creo…- esta hizo una pausa para luego hacer un gesto algo desesperado y molesto –¡NO, NO ME HA IDO BIEN!- esto lo dijo mas que nada para si misma pero llamo la atención de sus dos amigas las cuales de inmediato la vieron.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kotori ya con su usual actitud de nuevo cosa que hacia sentir mejor el ambiente.

-Es que…..Es que….- esta parecía frustrada como un niño que no puede alcanzar un galleta del estante, mas o menos esa actitud parecía que tenia.

-¿Otra vez por Rin-chan?- pregunto la chica de pelo jengibre cosa que solo hizo asentir a la castaña –Lo sabia, ¿No hiciste lo que te aconsejamos?-

-Si- rápidamente respondió –Intente hablar mas con ella, pero… solo pude hablar de arroz por que me ponía nerviosa-

Ante esto la peli jengibre y la chica de pelo gris solo rieron nerviosamente y con un tono que compadecía a su compañera la cual estaba en un conflicto amoroso bastante difícil, se habia enamorado de la chica que conoció en la universidad al punto de hacer que esta dejara su timidez a un lado para intentar conquistar a la chica, tenia el coraje mas no la experiencia y eso le daba ciertos problemas.

-B-Bueno pero al menos pudiste hablar mas con ella ¿no?- dijo la peli gris con un tono que intentaba animar a la castaña cosa que consiguió un poco pues esta aun tenia un gesto deprimido.

-P-Pero a este paso ella se va a aburrir de mi…..-

-No creo que eso pase, digo eres muy linda Hanayo, no creo que haya problema alguno si le gustas-

-¿Q-Que yo le guste?- dijo roja del rostro mientras negaba –Imposible, ella es demasiado linda para mi- comento sonrojada mientras que todas las presentes tenían en claro que la peli naranja estaba enamorada de su amiga, pero solo dejarían que ellas avanzaran por si solas –P-Pero ustedes si son mas lindas que yo…- miro a Honoka -¿Cómo va todo con Kira-san?- pregunto la chica cosa que solo hizo suspirar a Honoka como si le hubieran dicho algo malo.

-Ya me cancelo dos veces salir en esta semana…- decía algo deprimida –Siempre tiene entrevistas y mas cosas que no la dejan salir conmigo-.

-Ella es una idol Honoka-chan, deberías entenderla un poco- .

-Si, Si, lo se, pero es que… le dije que me gusta y me beso pero jamas hemos hablado de eso por que no he tenido oportunidad de verla…- dijo deprimida la chica, cosa que solo hizo que las presentes se compadecieran de ella.

-Estoy segura de que le gustas, tranquila- dijo Kotori intentando animar a su amiga, mientras que a la vez pensaba en Umi, el no tener oportunidad de verla era lo mismo que le pasaba a ella pues sus horarios de universidad eran sumamente diferentes.

Después de dichas palabras solo pasaron a hablar un poco de sus horarios para intentar relajarse pues ese era el objetivo de ir a aquella cafetería el despejarse un poco en cuestión del trabajo y de la universidad que no les daba ni el mas mínimo tiempo para juntarse.

A las chicas les daba un poco de miedo de que su amor no fuera correspondido como querían, la castaña tenia a una peli naranja la cual creía en estos momento que se empezaba a aburrir de ella pues no tenia nada de que hablar con la chica, pues lo único que pensaba era que Rin era demasiado linda para ella, incluso esta peli naranja había despertado el interés amoroso por primera vez de la chica.

Honoka era un caso bastante diferente, desde hacia tiempo que ya conocía a Kira Tsubasa gracias a ciertos incidentes de sus fans, cosas que la hicieron hacerse gran amiga de la castaña bajita, incluso era divertido por que las dos hacían una pareja sumamente cómica y compartible cosa que no era muy común en las parejas de hoy en dia, pero el problema es que Kira era una idol que no podia revelar su relación con nadie pues esto dañaría su reputación pero esto no tenia importancia pues nadie le gustaba en un entonces, pero luego Honoka se le declaro y ya saben como termino, simplemente no han podido hablar del tema.

Por la parte de Kotori las cosas eran mas sencillas aunque al mismo tiempo mas complicadas, ella quería a una de sus mejores amigas conocida como la mejor arquera de akibahara, era fácil por que ella tenia la facilidad y la confianza de poder hablar con la chica, pero a la vez era difícil ya que si no le correspondía podía ser que perdiera a su amor para siempre.

Como era costumbre estas solo intentaban sacar sus penas a flote, mientras que algunas personas lo hacían con alcohol o en una cantina estas por alguna razón lo hacían en una cafetería rodeada de sus amigas.

-Entonces Kotori-chan…- hablo Honoka ya recuperando su antiguo yo y dejando de lado sus problemas personales los cuales solo la golpearon de momento –¿Como van las cosas con Umi-chan?-.

-Igual que siempre- suspiro cansada –tantas veces que le he dado indirectas y no es capaz de atraparlas- dijo decepcionada.

-P-pero Sonoda-san siempre ha sido muy densa, es normal que eso pase ¿no crees?- pregunto la castaña algo mas optimista.

-Si, pero es que no encuentro el momento para poder hablar con ella y es tan… Umi que no puedo- se quejo la peli gris –Incluso con ayuda de Honoka-chan no puedo-.

-¿Ayuda?- pregunto la castaña a lo que Kotori asintió.

-Si, ella me a estado acompañando todos los días para ir con Umi-chan para poder crear un ambiente adecuado….-.

-Creo que mas que ayudar lo esta arruinando- comento la castaña algo divertida pues sabia que tan atolondrada podía ser su senpai.

-HEY!-.

-¿Si Umi-chan no me ve del mismo modo?-.

-Con un demonio- se quejo Honoka –¡Ustedes parecen casadas desde que tenemos 10 años! Solo hazlo antes de que se consiga tierra….. entienden Umi es mar y el mundo esta conformado por….-.

-No termines ese chiste por favor- comento Kotori algo compadeciéndose de las neuronas que se habían perdido en aquel intento de broma.

-Pero- interrumpió Hanayo -¿Te le declararas?- pregunto a lo que la peli gris lentamente asintió.

-Si no lo hago creo que moriré esperando que entienda mis indirectas-.

Día de san Valentín, Cumpleaños siempre regalos muy pero muy delicados que llevaban mensajes ocultos pero nunca los notaba, para ser alguien muy observadora era muy ciega…..

O al menos eso creería pero….

.

.

.

.

.

-Siempre venimos los sábados, ¿Por qué cambiaron el día?- preguntaba una peli negra que en estos momentos tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a sus dos amigas de frente, esta chica tenía una mirada de un rojo carmín el cual era tan intenso que en cierto momento llegaba a hipnotizar, ella era la autoproclamada mejor idol del mundo cosa que no sorprendía a nadie por su excesivo ego, Yazawa Nico, 20 años de edad actualmente estudia gastronomía en la misma universidad que Maki, por mas que cueste creerlo esta logro una beca con sus estudios.

-Tengo tarea el fin de semana y creí que seria mejor si veníamos saliendo de la escuela- comento la pelirroja enfrente de la peli negra la cual frunció el ceño aun mas –Ya, Ya, no me mires asi enana- la siguiente en hablar fue una chica con el pelo de un color rojo intenso y una mirada violeta la cual claramente reflejaba clase y belleza, esta era Nishikino Maki, chica que tiene ahora mismo 18 años de edad y estudia el primer año de medicina, esta conocía a Nico desde la preparatoria además de que cuando esta última se graduó mantuvieron contacto bastante tiempo.

-¡¿ENANA?!- grito la chica mientras que su mirada se volvió la de una loca –¡Soy mayor que tu!

-pero mas bajita- se burlo la pelirroja cosa que solo hizo enfurecer a Nico al punto de quererse lanzar sobre ella, pero fueron paradas por alguien.

-Sus cafés- dijo la chica de manera amable mientras que solo antes de que vieran sus rasgos del todo se retiro con una sonrisa cortes.

-Eli, ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Maki que noto que la rubia había estado callada desde hacia un rato pensando en sepa que cosas y esas cosas tenían en claro el nombre de Nozomi marcada por todo lugar existente.

-Em… No nada- mintió –Solo algunas cosas pasaron en la universidad y…..- Ayase Eli, una chica Rubia de origen ruso, ella era una persona muy cerrada pero muy noble a la vez que esta tenia ciertos problemas al momento de afrontar las cosas, ella tiene 20 años y cursa la universidad junto con la conocida como la chica del tarot Nozomi Tojo, esta siempre esta en constantes problemas por los pensamientos que tiene hacia su compañera y actualmente mejor amiga, o mejor dicho estaba pues las cosas se pusieron bastante intensas hace unos días para ellas.

-Es la vaca seguro- dijo Nico en un tono divertido cosa que solo hizo voltear rápidamente a Eli.

-Nozomi no es una vaca!-.

-Jamás dije que fuera Nozomi-.

-…..- Oh mierda.

Maki al ver tal cosa solo suspiro algo cansada -¿Otra vez ella?-.

-¿L-Les puedo preguntar algo?- dijo la rubia a lo que las otras dos asintieron -¿prometen no reírse?- ante eso de nuevo asintieron.

-Si, ya dinos que pasa-.

Eli solo paso saliva algo nerviosa –¿Ustedes creen que ya saben me veo como alguien….. Gay? E-es que Nozomi se me declaro… y no se, creo que me gusta pero no se si yo sea….

-Si- -Definitivamente eres gay- las dos chicas respondieron en unisonido cada una con una respuesta un poco mas especifica que la anterior.

-¡HEY!- les reclame a lo que ellas solo rieron -Dijeron que no se reirían…-.

-Mentimos- dijo Nico mientras se partía de la risa casi golpeando la mesa por la risa que no podía parar mientras que Eli solo se ponía aun mas roja que el cabello de Maki.

-No se por que les cuento estas cosas….- dijo Eli enojada.

-JAJAJA, L-Lo sentimos- hablo Maki entre risas mientras intentaba parar cosa que logro a medias –P-Pero enserio ¿aun te cuestionas eso? Es mas que obvio que te gusta y a no ser que Nozomi tenga un relleno épico y resulte que sea hombre es mas que claro que eres Gay- el comentario solo hizo que la chica de pelo rubio se sonrojara de una manera bestial.

-Si fueras gay Tininin Tininin estaría muy bien-.

-Cállate Nico, a ti te gusta Maki y nadie te dice nada- le recrimino a la peli negra lo cual la callo rápidamente pero solo para remplazarla por una Nico con color de tomate y sin querer habia hecho que Maki estuviera en la misma situación.

-A mi no me gusta Nico- dijo Maki mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo y miraba a otro lado sonrojada.

-J-Ja, a mi no me podría gustar una Tsundere como Maki- argumento Nico cosa que solo empeoro lo que ya pasaba de por si.

-¡¿EH?! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-.

-¡Pues no tiene encanto que hasta para darme el buenos días tengas que ser Tsundere!-.

-Si sigues con eso voy traer la sierra eléctrica- contesto molesta Maki.

-¡¿SIERRA?! ¿Acaso me viste cara de tabla?-.

-No preguntes cosas de las que no quieres respuestas Nico- hablo Eli bastante divertida por la situación y vengándose un poco de lo que hacia un rato había pasado con sus amigas, es que era evidente que esas dos se gustaban, dicen que polos opuestos se atraen pero en este caso la regla es al revés polos iguales se atraen y ellas son el mejor ejemplo que había en el mundo, una Tsundere tomate contra una Tsundere Loli, peligrosa combinación pero perfecta pareja.

-¿Ves? Hasta Eli piensa que eres una tabla-.

-¡Si es Gay en closet no cuenta su opinión!- ante tal cosa solo Eli iba a reclamar pero algo paso.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POV GENERAL**

-¡¿LENTA?! – un grito resonó en el café mientras que este fue audible para todas las personas del lugar–¡ TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE UNA RUSA LLAMADA ELI, TU DE UNA ARROCERA LLAMADA HANAYO! ¡¿Y SE QUEJAN POR QUE A MI ME GUSTE UNA PAJARITA?!

-¿Eh? Esa no fue…..- comento una peli jengibre que volteo a ver a lo lejos una mesa del restaurant para encontrarse con una peli azul que estaba sentada con dos figuras mas las cuales solo le hacían gestos de que bajara la voz –¿Umi-chan? ¿Y dijo que ella…..?- volteo a ver a sus amigas que tenían la boca completamente abierta y el rostro en llamas aunque estas parecían estar paralizadas pues literalmente había gritado que Amaba a Kotori y Que Rin amaba a Hanayo –Ya era hora….. Oh un mensaje de Tsu-chan-.

-¿Alguien dijo que Eli es Gay? Creo que ya me agrada- una peli negra que al igual estaba en una mesa a lo lejos volteo a ver quien emitía dicho grito para encontrarse con la misma figura –Hey, ¿esa es la vaca de Nozomi?-.

-Nozomi…- dijo mientras Eli quería que el suelo se la tragara por la pena que sintió en ese momento.

Ante esto todo el grupo Lily White después de lograr a su miembro escandalosa solo miraron alrededor para ver a todas las mesas y darse cuenta de que las miradas estaban fijas en ellas.

-L-Lo sentimos nuestra amiga puede ser algo escandalo….- hablo Nozomi en un intento de disculparse pero no fue hasta que con la mirada ubico una mesa con tres personas que se quedo completamente callada, en esta una pelirroja y una peli negra querían romper en carcajadas mientras que la rubia que tanto amaba se encogía de la vergüenza -…sa….- termino la frase sin querer.

-Si, ella puede ser muy….- Rin iba a apoyar el argumento también pero se detuvo al ver a la otra mesa con tres personas cada una con la cara de incredulidad pero de entre ellas salía una castaña, en ese momento la peli naranja solo entro en un shock emocional mientras que Umi al darse cuenta de la idiotez que hizo y visualizar a Kotori solo se desmayo.

Las 9 chicas en el mismo café sin darse cuenta… exponiendo sus penas no solo a sus amigas si no a las mismas causantes de estas….

-Muy bien- ahora aparecía una chica de pelo gris corto en medio de la cafetería, esta tenia unos ojos color azules mientras su uniforme era de empleada.

–Espero hayan disfrutado de este día en la cafetería Otonokizaka, siempre termina algo así una vez a la semana por lo menos, nos vemos hasta la próxima ¡Yousoro!-


End file.
